Forum:Reduzierung der Fan-basierten Artikel auf ein Minimum
→ Ausgelagert aus Kategorie Diskussion:Die Fans. -- Ausgehend von dieser Diskussion hier ist es m.E. nach an der Zeit, dass wir mal grundlegend einen Schlussstrich unter die Ausbreitung Fan-bezogener Artikel in Memory Alpha setzen. In der MA/en wurden im März diesen Jahres (wie in obiger Diskussion angekündigt) sämtliche Fan-Fiction-orientierte Artikel in einen allgemeinen Artikel Fan fiction zusammengeführt (siehe Anmerkung eines dortigen Admins). Linklisten und allzu tiefgehende Informationen wurden entfernt. Ich denke, dass wir diesem Beispiel unbedingt folgen sollten und Artikel wie Fan-Filme und Fan-Rollenspiele auf das Allernotwendigste beschränken und in den Artikel Fanfiction überführen. Gleiches gilt für Artikel wie etwa Fanzine und Fan-Onlinespiele. Dieselben Überlegungen spielen auch bei der Reduzierung der Einzelartikel im Bereich Convention eine Rolle. Ich habe damals in dieser Diskussion bereits angemerkt, dass Einzelartikel für bestimmte Cons in Memory Alpha keinen Platz haben sollten und dass der Artikel Convention, dem MA/en-Vorbild folgend, auf einen allgemein erläuternden Text reduziert werden sollte. Letztendlich blieben dann nur eine Handvoll aus enzyklopädischer Sicht für Memory Alpha (das sich in erster Linie um echtes lizenziertes Star Trek drehen sollte!) sinnvolle Artikel über, so dass man auch auf die Kategorie Die Fans verzichten könnte. --Pflaume 11:13, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ein großes Projekt, das ich aber durchaus unterstütze. Ich habe sowieso nie verstanden, warum wir zwei Artikel Fan-Onlinespiele und Fan-Rollenspiele brauchen… :Man sollte eine Liste aufmachen, was übrigbleibt: Fanfiction, als Oberartikel, vermutlich schon. Fan-Filme: da tut sich gerade in den letzten Jahren eine ganze Menge, teilweise sehr beeindruckendes, und es sind ja auch einig echte Trek-Stars beteiligt, deswegen bin ich dafür, auch diesen Artikel zu behalten. Bei den Spielen braucht es, wie gesagt, maximal einen Artikel. Die Conventions müssen auf jeden Fall gerafft werden, entweder alle in einen Artikel Convention oder man behält zusätzlich noch je einen Sammelartikel FedCon und Galileo (Convention). Fanzine zu Fanfiction (?). Fandom vielleicht mit Trekkie zusammenlegen (der Begriff ist mir viel zu allgemein). Was machen wir mit Trekdinner?--Bravomike 11:46, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich denke auch bei den Fan-Filmen sollten wir hart bleiben, egal wie viele Trek-Stars sich darin tummeln: es ist kein offizielles Trek. Mehr als eine Erwähnung in einem Sammelartikel sollte es dazu einfach nicht geben. Bsp.: In der MA/en gibt es nun überhaupt keinen Artikel, oder Teilartikel mehr, der sich mit der "New Voyages"-Fanserie beschäftigt (hier wird nur noch auf den allgemeinen "Fan fiction"-Artikel verlinkt). Wer mehr haben will, der sollte ein eigenes Fan-Fiction-Wiki aufbauen (ähnlich dem Star Trek Expanded Universe) - so weit ich weiß, gibt es bereits eins, zwei (leider konkurrierende) deutschsprachige Wikis in dieser Hinsicht. Durch eine Auslagerung dieser Informationen könnte man auch gerade einem solchen Fanfiction-Wiki den Rücken stärken. Bei den Conventions halte ich persönlich jeden weiteren ausgelagerten Artikel (also auch Sammelartikel für einen bestimmten Converanstalter) für völlig unnötig. Ein Artikel reicht da völlig aus um das "Phänomen" Conventions zu beschreiben. Genauso wie ein Artikel ausreicht um das "Phänomen" Fan-Fiction zu beschreiben. Wohin mit Trekdinner, ja da bin ich mir auch unsicher, scheint eh ne deutsche Eigenart zu sein. Würd sagen man kann das zusammen mit Trekkie unter Fandom zusammenfassen. --Pflaume 12:03, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag --Pflaume 12:44, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wollte hier mal meinen kurzen Plan skizzieren, wie sich das Ganze auf maximal drei Seiten (wobei es ginge auch nur eine Seite) begrenzen lässt: ;Fandom - Hauptseite darin enthalten: :Allgemeine Informationen über das Fandom (Überschriften zu: "Star-Trek-Fans/Trekkies/Trekker", "ST-Clubs", "Trekdinner") :Links auf die beiden Subseiten ;Convention - Subseite (vgl. MA/en) darin enthalten: :Allgemeine Informationen zu Conventions (Beschreibung, Historie, nationale/internationale Großveranstaltungen kurz skizziert) ;Fanfiction - Subseite (vgl.MA/en) darin enthalten: :Allgemeine Informationen zu Literatur/Fanzines und audiovisuellen Fan-Produktionen (Filme/Hörspiele/Musik/Spiele) Damit wäre das sogar geordneter als in der MA/en, wo es anscheinend keinen allgemeinen Titel zum Fandom gibt. --Pflaume 12:44, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Wir sollten uns da über eins klar sein: Alles darüber hinaus gehende wird ersatzlos gestrichen. Das betrifft insbesondere die Linklisten in Fanfiction, die Einzelartikel zu konkreten Conventions, die Einzelinformationen und Castlisten in Fan-Filme und die (m.E. für MA völlig irrelevanten) Informationslisten zu diversen Fan-Rollen- bzw. Onlinespielen. Es spricht allerdings natürlich nichts dagegen diese Inhalte in einem (externen!) Fan-Fiction-Wiki unterzubringen, schließlich wurde da ja auch Arbeit reingesteckt. --Pflaume 16:01, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich habe mich mit der Gesamtproblematik noch nicht weit befasst, aber ich bin in jedem Fall dagegen den Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele einzustampfen, da es kaum alternative Übersichtsseiten im Internet dazu gibt. Hier wurde einfach sehr viel Arbeit rein gesteckt und die Historie der dazugehörigen Diskussion ist fast schon so lange wie Memory Alpha selbst. Es wurden sogar extra Regeln für diesen Artikel erstellt... z.B. Reduzierung der Linkliste pro RPG, keine werbenden Beschreibungstexte, usw. Es wäre sehr schade nach der langwierigen Einigung diesen Artikel jetzt einfach so zu löschen. --Mark McWire 16:19, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Ich finde das derzeitige Vorgehen in der MA in Ordnung. Bei einzelnen Artikeln kann man vielleicht darüber sprechen, z.b. würde ich Trekkie und Trekdinner in Fandom integrieren. Aber Artikel wie Fan-Rollenspiele (ich denke da gerade an die kürzliche ellenlange Diskussion zu Star Trek: T'Pau) und Fan-Filme sollten auf jeden Fall bestehen bleiben. --Egeria 16:38, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mal ganz ehrlich: Welche Daseinsberechtigung hat dieser Fan-Rollenspiele-Artikel in dieser Datenbank eigentlich? Das Argument: "weil es kaum alternative Übersichtsseiten im Internet dazu gibt" finde ich äußerst schwach. Ich habe ja oben betont, dass man diese Inhalte (mittelfristig) in ein anderes und zwar fan-produktionsorientiertes Wiki überführen kann um eben die harte Arbeit, die ich da durchaus anerkenne, nicht für die Katz sein zu lassen. Und was die Fan-Filme angeht (oder allgemein alles Fan-Produzierte): Ich will eine Vermischung von lizenziertem Trek und nicht-lizenzierten Trek in der Memory Alpha unbedingt vermeiden. In der MA/en gab es kaum spürbaren Widerstand (eher im Gegenteil) als die Einzelartikel zurückgeschraubt wurden und spezifische Informationen zu Fan-basierten Trek (in eigenständigen Artikeln) quasi aus der Datenbank verbannt wurden. --Pflaume 18:02, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Mit den Fan-Rollenspielen kann ich mich Pflaume nur anschließen, ich hab mich in den Diskussionen schon gegen diesen Artikel ausgesprochen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn in diesen Artikel für Spiele zu werben bei denen im Schnitt eine handvoll Leute nur Mitspielen und durch die MA werden es auch nicht mehr. Wir sind ja hier keine Werbeplattform! Außerdem verleitet dieser Artikel viele IPs bzw neue User dazu Noncanon Artikel zu den Schiffen und der Handlung aus den Fanrollenspielen anzulegen, deswegen bin ich auch gegen diesen Artikel und er sollte wirklich gelöscht werden. --Klossi 18:19, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich finde es relativ schwach die Existenz einer Information in MA davon abhängig zu machen, ob sie von Paramount lizenziert wurde oder nicht. Auf absehbare Zeit wird es keine neuen Star Trek-Geschichten von den Original-Produzenten mehr geben und schon basiert im Grunde nur noch auf der Ausgangsidee und nicht mehr auf den ursprünglich lizenzierten und somit kanonischen Zeitstrang. Somit hat er von der Qualität auch nicht mehr oder weniger mit dem Ursprung zu tun als die Fan-Fiction-Geschichten. Klar, er wurde fürs Kino gedreht und ist offizieller, lizenzierter und damit kanonischer Bestandteil des Star Trek-Franchise, trotzdem. Der aktuelle Artikel kann durchaus etwas gekürzt werden, zumal die RPG-Liste immer größer wird, aber ich finde, dass er im Vergleich zur restlichen Datenbank nicht wirklich ins Gewicht fällt, da er nur einer von fast 20.000 Artikeln ist. Selbst alle Fan-Artikel zusammen machen nicht einmal 0,1% der gesamten Datenbank aus. Die große Fülle der Information kann also nicht der objektive Grund sein. Ich kann jetzt keinen expliziten Grund für das Beibehalten angeben, aber muss ich auch nicht, da die Befürworter der Löschung ja schließlich den Status Quo aufheben wollen und somit einen Grund dagegen anführen müssen. Allerdings könnte ich damit leben, wenn die bisherigen Informationen zuerst in eine andere Wiki kopiert werden und sie dort auch angenommen werden. Ansonsten bleibe ich entschieden dagegen diesen Artikel zu löschen. --Mark McWire 19:10, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aber genau darüber definieren wir uns als Memory-Alpha-Datenbank ja. Unser Grundthema IST das lizenzierte Star Trek! Ob die Fan-Artikel nun ins Gewicht fallen spielt da überhaupt keine Rolle. Die Gründe dafür, diese Artikel hier zu minimieren wurden in dieser Diskussion und auch schon in zuvor geführten Diskussionen (sie hier) hinlänglich ausgefürt. Wenn also hier jemand für den Beibehalt eines umstrittenen Artikels plädiert, dann kann man durchaus erwarten, dass derjenige nachvollziehbare Argumente ins Feld führt und nicht auf Eigeninteresse und ein schwammiges "das findet sich sonst nirgendwo" verweist. --Pflaume 20:03, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::90% der Artikel sind ja über lizenziertes Star Trek, etwa 9,9% über Meta-Trek (Schauspieler, Bücher, etc.) ;-) Ich glaube kaum das 0,1% andere Meta-Artikel da ins Gewicht fallen. Man braucht nichts zu minimieren, was in Anbetracht der Fülle der anderen Artikel schon minimal ist. Einige Artikel sind schon fast so alt wie die MA selbst und trotz aller Löschbestrebungen haben sie die letzten Jahre überstanden, was doch ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass darin keine wirkliche Einigkeit besteht. Ich bleibe jedenfalls gegen die Löschung. --Mark McWire 20:29, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich muss Mark zu einem gewissen Maß zustimmen. Wenn man danach geht, was lizenziert ist, dann müsste man die hier zu Debatte stehenden Artikel komplett löschen. Es geht ja aber auch darum, was interessant ist (und damit würde ich argumentieren). Allerdings, und da weiche ich dann doch von Mark ab, hänge ich persönlich nicht besonders an diesem speziellen Artikel über die Spiele (was kein Argument für irgendeine Richtung ist).--Bravomike 20:36, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) @bravomike: das Problem dabei ist weniger die Frage danach ob etwas interessant ist (ich interessiere mich durchaus für die Fan-Film-Szene und kenne mich diesbezüglich auch recht gut aus), sondern vielmehr die Frage, ob etwas in diese Datenbank passt oder nicht. @Mark: So nach dem Motto "Unkraut vergeht nicht"? Nur weil etwas schon lange da ist, heißt das nicht, dass es automatisch Daseinsberechtigung besitzt. Eins sollte aber klar sein: wenn der RPG-Artikel bleibt, dann sind obige Änderungen nicht durchzusetzen. btw: Schauspieler spielen im lizenziertem Trek mit und haben deswegen hier Artikel. Romane sind von Paramount lizenziert und haben auch deswegen hier ihre Daseinsberechtigung. Mein Angebot @Mark: Wenn du Interesse an einer Fan-Fiction-Wiki haben solltest in der auch dein RPG-Artikel Platz finden kann dann biete ich mich hiermit an, diese mit dir aufzubauen oder eine bestehende Wiki auszubauen. --Pflaume 21:08, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Mir geht es hauptsächlich um die darein gesteckte Arbeit und die damit verbundenen teils sehr zähen Diskussionen. Leider sind von damals nur noch wenige User hier aktiv, die daran mitgewirkt haben, daher wehre ich mich hier stellvertretend für Nerun und alle anderen Kämpfer, zu denen ich auch selbst gehören. Wenn du mir versichern kannst, dass dieser Artikel in der jetzigen Informationsfülle in der neuen Wiki erhalten bleibt, habe ich nix gegen das Verschieben. Bis dahin, falls dem Löschantrag mehrheitlich zugestimmt wird, würde ich ihn, da er die letzten beiden Jahre hauptsächlich meine Arbeit darstellt, in meinen Namensraum verschieben, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass daran nix verändert wird. --Mark McWire 22:19, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::: (Nerun meldet sich dann mal auch noch zu Wort dazu, weil er zufällig grad hier drüber gestolpert ist.) Grad dieser Artikel war Kompromiss und das Ergebnis einer heftigen Diskussion. Ich denke noch immer, dass Star Trek ohne den Fandom nichts und die MA ohne einen ihrer wichtigsten Einstiegs-Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele wesentlich schlechter besucht wäre. Von mir daher auch ein absolut gegen Löschen. --Nerun 23:24, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Was wichtig ist: Der Titel der Diskussion lautet: Reduzierung der Fan-basierten Artikel auf ein Minimum Auf ein Minimum, es bleibt als etwas übrig (was ich durchaus begrüße!), und damit bleibt automatisch etwas übrig, was nicht lizenziert ist. Wenn wir hier also diskutieren, was genau übrig bleibt, und was weg kommt, dann ist schlicht das Argument der Lizenzierung nicht zielführend. :Ich bin durchaus dafür, dass zumindest ein Oberartikel zum Fandom übrigbleibt, egal wie der nun heißt. Für Star Trek ist Fan-Fiction traditionell besonders wichtig, historisch betrachtet und aktuell mit den sehr erfolgreichen Fan-Filmen, gleiches gilt für die Conventions, besonders wenn man beachtet, dass wir mit der FedCon ein globales Event im eigenen Land haben. Also sollte meiner Meinung nach auch jeweils ein Oberartikel zur Fan-Fiction und zu den Conventions bestehen bleiben, in diesem Bereich geht es mir nur darum, die bestehenden Artikel ein wenig besser zusammenzufassen und zu ordnen. :Das gleiche gilt meiner Meinung nach auch für die Spiele. Definitiv brauchen wir nicht zwei Artikel in diesem Bereich, ob man prinzipiell einen behalten will kann man diskutieren. Marks Argument ist nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen, es sind 28 Einträge, alle deutschsprachig, es besteht also Interesse in der Fan-Gemeinschaft daran. Ohne es irgendwie belegen zu können würde ich vermuten, dass es im deutschsprachigen Bereich gegenwärtig eine viel mehr Star-Trek-Fans gibt, die in einem Rollenspiel aktiv sind, als solche, die große Fan-Fiction-Projekte betreiben. Und an dem Artikel wird regelmäßig gearbeitet, aktualisiert und ergänzt, anders als bei vielen anderen (Fanzine wurde, bis auf zwei Stiländerungen, nur zwei Tage lang im Februar 2008 bearbeitet, Convention hat seit Juli 2008 nur drei Änderungen ähnlichen Kalibers, von Trekdinner mit zwei! Versionen, einer davon aus dem Februar 2008, ganz zu schweigen!). Von allen Artikel aus dem gesamten Bereich, über den wir hier reden, ist der Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele eindeutig der bedeutendste, gemessen an Umfang, Aktualität und scheinbar auch Bekanntheit. :Aber: Wenn ich „ordnen“ will, dann aber nicht nur bei den Lemmata, sondern auch in den Artikeln. hat momentan über 45.000 Bytes, 28 Kapitel, alle mit endlosen Faktenlisten – der Artikel ist unübersichtlich. Dazu kommt, dass er nicht einmal ein echter Artikel ist, es ist eine reine Liste von kurzen Werbetexten, unnötigen Fakten und eben Links. Und wir sind kein Ort für reine Linklisten mit Werbecharakter! So kann er nicht bleiben, andererseits ist das ja genau das, was den Artikel interessant macht.--Bravomike 22:56, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::So... dann mal Tube auf und raus damit ;-) Also, ich tu mich etwas schwer damit, die fanbezogenen Fakten in der MA einzustampfen. Prinzipiell bin ich dagegen, auf diese harte Tour solche Infos zu verbannen. Wir arbeiten doch an einer umfangreichen Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek. Ich habe die MA (und das war sie ja auch) immer als einen Knotenpunkt gesehen, an dem Informationen vieler Art zusammenlaufen. In dieser Führungsrolle ist es imo geradezu zwingend, Möglichkeiten in alle Richtungen zu bieten sich weitergehend mit Star Trek zu beschäftigen. Dazu zählt die Mitarbeit hier oder das Interesse an FanDom, FanFiction oder Spielen. Ich sehe uns hier in der Rolle eines zentralen Einstieg, von dem aus man sich in Sachen ST orientiert. Die Zahlen der Anteile von InUniverse, Meta und FanFiction sind beeindruckend, allerdings muss man dabei auch beachten, dass wir hier einige Artikel haben, die zwar ST-Bezug haben, aber eigentlich auch in jedes andere Wiki passen würden. Irgendwann hab ich mal nen Link entfernt, der auf den Begriff Gegenstand gezeigt hat! Was ich damit sagen will: diese Zahlen sind verzerrt, wenn wir auf der einen Seite viel erlauben, was nicht unbedingt nötig ist und auf der anderen Seite so sehr den Daumen drauf haben. Natürlich können diesen FF-Anteil hier auf ein (bislang unklares) Minimum reduzieren. Damit aber sollten wir auch in Kauf nehmen, dass sich bestimmt auch Leute von der MA abwenden und die landläufige Meinung des nur-die-eigene-Suppe-Kochens erhärtet. Dabei zählt ein Argument wie von Klossi ehrlich gesagt für mich nicht (Außerdem verleitet dieser Artikel viele IPs bzw neue User dazu Noncanon Artikel zu den Schiffen und der Handlung aus den Fanrollenspielen anzulegen), das hat noch viele andere Gründe. Was das Auslagern per se angeht: wenn diese Inhalte hier nicht mehr länger tragbar sein sollten, dann muss aber unbedingt folgendes gelten. Informationen sollten hier erst herausgenommen werden, wenn sie an anderer Stellen wirklich verfügbar sind - und von hier aus erreichbar, am besten verlinkt sind. Nur so bleibt imo der Pfad der Informationsfindung erhalten. :::::Was die Conventions angeht: da können wir gerne die Artikel für FedCon und Galileo 7 jeweils zusammenfassen. Aber nur ein Artikel für alle Cons, die wir hier führen macht keinen Sinn. :::::Pflaume schreibt immer wieder Ich will eine Vermischung von lizenziertem Trek und nicht-lizenzierten Trek in der Memory Alpha unbedingt vermeiden. Aber das kann man doch?! Eine gekonnte Markierung und Gruppierung dieser Inhalte sollte doch kein Problem sein und auch eben dies vermeiden. Das haben wir doch auch mit den Bereichen InUniverse und MetaTrek geschafft, warum nicht hier? So und dann möchte ich gerne noch etwas zum Kommentar auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer SSJKamui sagen, da hat Pflaume geschrieben: Wir würden diese Inhalte gerne in einer (einheitlichen) deutschen ST Expanded Universe-Variante unterbringen Wo wurde das denn beschlossen? Weiß ich nix von. Jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht erinnern das mal geschrieben zu haben und zähle damit nicht in das "wir". Also lieber erstmal nix überstürzen. Ich hab jetzt auch mal was gesagt und vllt auch ein bisserl gestänkert. Schließlich aber sieht der skizzierte Plan, den Pflaume oben gepostet hat ganz gut aus, wirkt wie eine vernünftige Strukturierung. Aber die Inhalte sollten vorhanden bleiben, um eben diesen Rahmen zu füllen. So, ich hoffe ich habe alle vorangegangen Argumente anderer richtig verstanden und niemanden zu persönlich angerempelt. -- 09:21, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Na schön, das war's mal wieder. Ich zieh meinen Antrag zurück (will nur heißen: ich zieh's nicht mehr durch, wenn es tatsächlich in Angriff genommen werden sollte hier wenigstens irgendwas zu ändern). Hatte schon die Befürchtung hier die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen. Hab tatsächlich gedacht, dass man einfach dem MA/en-Vorbild folgen könnte... Ich werde selbstverständlich meine Anfrage an SSJKamui umformulieren, damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, dass ich mich für zu arrogant halten könnte für die gesamte dt. MA-Community sprechen zu wollen. Das "wir" bezog sich zunächst auf die Vereinbarung zwischen mir und Mark, die Lage zu sondieren, ob man die Inhalte auslagern könnte. Denn ehrlich gesagt hatte ich NIE vor hier etwas einzustampfen, OHNE es VORHER wo anders unterzubringen. Aber sei's drum. --Pflaume 09:36, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet, dass du jetzt blindlings losgehts und alles löscht. Ich habe festgehalten, was mir wichtig ist, wenn es so gemacht wird. Und ich hatte wiederum die Befürchtung genau so eine Reaktion hervorzurufen. Meine Meinung ist doch auch nur eine, die meisten sehen dem doch wohlgesonnen entgegen. Ich verdamme doch diese Idee nicht, ich hab mal etwas kontrovers den Rahmen meines Standpunktes abgesteckt. Meine Warnung geht vor allem in die Richtung, nichts zu überstürzen. Und dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich dir keine Aroganz vorwerfe! Es wäre nur ein bisserl blöd, wenn man an anderer Stelle denkt, wir hätten uns festgelegt. Am Ende arbeiten die sonstwas drum und dann machen wir nen Rückzieher, weil halt noch nix festgelegt war. Und nochmal: meine Meinung ist nur eine einzige. -- 09:49, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke aber schon, dass sich in diesem Bereich ganz allgemein was tun muss. Wie ich oben schon ausführte, die meisten Artikel im Fan-Bereich sind in einem miserablen Zustand und vollkommen unstrukturiert.--Bravomike 09:55, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Konkrete Änderungsdiskussionen Fan-Rollenspiele Bevor wir hier wieder in all zu theoretische Diskussionen verfallen und uns gegenseitig bzgl. der Standpunkte anfeinden, sollten wir lieber gleich eine praxisbezogene Argumentation führen. Fangen wir also gleich beim größten Streitpunkt an... der Rest scheint ja einfacher zu sein. Ich bin dafür den Artikel neu zu strukturieren. Erstmal muss eine allgemeine Einleitung her, die das Phänomen RPG erläutert... sprich wie sie funktionieren und welchen Sinn sie innerhalb des Fandom haben. Danach sollte man die einzelnen Varianten vorstellen, also Chat-, E-Mail-, Forum-, Pen&Paper- und Live-Action-RPG. In diesen einzelnen Subabschnitten können dann als Beispiele die jeweils einzelnen RPG alphabetisch einsortiert werden, wobei aber die Detailinformationen bei uns gekürzt werden... woanders kann ja dann der komplette Beschreibungstext´erhalten werden. Ich erstelle dazu unter Benutzer:Mark McWire/Fan-Rollenspiele eine Beispielseite. --Mark McWire 19:12, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich stimme zu.--Bravomike 22:02, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich find die neue Struktur besser, aber die alte hat mich auch nicht gestört. --Nerun 23:25, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC)